Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Big Café Adventure/Transcript
=Main= * ''This article is a stub. You can help The Parody Wiki by expanding it .''This is a transcript for Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Big Café Adventure. * (Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Theme Song & Title Card) * Mickey Mouse: (Reading) Mickey's Big Café Adventure! * Mickey Mouse: Welcome To Our Clubhouse, Everybody!, Today, Me, Minnie, Goofy, My Friends, and The Disney Junior Characters are So Excited to Have A Restaurant at Cafe Mickey! * Minnie Mouse: I'm So Excited! * (Doorbell Rings) * Mickey Mouse: I Think Goofy, My Friends, and The Disney Junior Characters are Here! * Minnie Mouse: Let's Open The Door! * (Door Opens At Goofy, Mickey's Friends, and The Disney Junior Characters) * Mickey Mouse: Hi, Everyone! * Goofy, Mickey’s Friends, and The Disney Junior Characters: Hi, Mickey!, Hi, Minnie! * Goofy: We're So Excited for Your Cafe Adventure! *Mickey Mouse: We Are Too! *Minnie Mouse: Nice Clothes for Our Restaurant, Guys! *Donald Duck: Thanks, Minnie! *Annie: Can We Come In? *Mickey Mouse: Sure!, Come On In! *Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Goofy, Mickey’s Friends, and The Disney Junior Characters: (Cheering) *Goofy: You Must Be Here For Lunch! *Minnie Mouse: Wonderful! *Mickey Mouse: Right This Way! * Goofy: I'm Practicing To Be A Waiter! * Mickey Mouse: Cause Goofy, Me, and Minnie are Opening Up A Restaurant for You Guys! * Minnie Mouse: It's Called "Cafe Mickey!" * Mickey Mouse: Me and Minnie Mouse Are The Chefs! * Minnie Mouse: We are Making Lunch! * Goofy: Hey!, Will You All Be Waiters With Me? * Mickey’s Friends and The Disney Junior Characters: Yeah! * Goofy: Great!, Because We Have to Finish Getting Everything Ready, We Have to Ask Our Friends What They Wanna Eat, and We Have to Bring Them Their Food! * Minnie Mouse: So, Mickey!, Is Everything Ready? * Mickey Mouse: Not yet. * Goofy: Uh-Oh!, The Table is Missing Some Chairs! * Mickey Mouse: So, How Many Chairs Do You Think We Need? * Skully: 2! * Goofy: Oh!, Right! * Mickey Mouse: 2 Chairs for 1, 2, Place Settings!, Thanks! * Goofy: Hey, Guys!, I Think Our Restaurant is Ready for Business! * Minnie Mouse: See?, We Set The Tables! * Goofy: We Uh..., We Made Our Menu! * Mickey Mouse: Our Menu Shows What We're Serving for Lunch! * Goofy: (Clears Throat), Our Beverage Today..., is an Apple Juice!, for Our Main Course, We Have 2 Choices!, A Cheese Sandwich Neatly Cut Into Triangles, Or Spaghetti!, Topped With A Tomato Sauce!, Each Comes With A Side Dish of Crispy, Crunchy, Carrot Sticks!, and Our Dessert Today is Uh..., For Dessert, We Have Uh... * Minnie Mouse: Uh-Oh!, Hey, Mickey!, We Forgot to Add Dessert to Our Menu! * Mickey Mouse: (Gasps), Oh No!, I Forgot to Add Dessert! * Goofy: Well, What Do You Think We Should Make for Dessert? * Mickey Mouse: Hmm, I Know!, You, Minnie, My Friends, and The Disney Junior Characters Can Play My Game, Blue's Clues, To Figure This Out! * Goofy: Great Idea!, We Can Play Blue's Clues to Figure Out What We Should Make for Dessert!, What A Delicious Idea! * (Song Starts) * Goofy: (Singing) We Are Gonna Play Blue's Clues... * Minnie Mouse: (Singing) Cause It's A Really Great Game! * Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Goofy, Mickey’s Friends Gang, and The Disney Junior Characters: Yeah! * (Song Ends) * Mickey Mouse: So, My Handprints Will Be On The Clues! * Goofy: Blue's Clues! * Doc McStuffins: Hey!, Goofy!, You Know What Else We Need for Blue's Clues! * Goofy: Oh!, Right!, We Need Our Handy-Dandy... * Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Mickey's Friends, and The Disney Junior Characters: Notebook! * Goofy: Notebook!, Right! * Clover: Come On! * Sidetable: Here's Your Notebook!, Waiters! * Minnie Mouse: Oh!, Right! * Goofy: Thanks, Sidetable! * Pat: So, Goofy!, How Do We Play Blue's Clues? * Goofy: Well... * (Song Starts) * Goofy: To Play Blue's Clues, We Gotta Find 3... * Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Mickey's Friends, and The Disney Junior Characters: Handprints! * Goofy: Handprints!, 1, 2, 3!, And Those are Our... * Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Mickey's Friends, and The Disney Junior Characters: Clues! * Goofy: Our Clues? * Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Mickey's Friends, and The Disney Junior Characters: Our Clues! * Goofy: Then We Put Them in Our... * Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Mickey's Friends, and The Disney Junior Characters: Notebook! * Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Goofy, Mickey's Friends, and The Disney Junior Characters: (Singing) Cause They're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! * Mickey Mouse: You Know What to Do! * Goofy: (Singing) Sit Down in Our Thinking Chair and Think... * Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse: (Singing) Think... * Mickey's Friends, and The Disney Junior Characters: (Singing) Think! * Goofy: (Singing) Cause When We Use Our Minds... * Mickey Mouse: (Singing) And Take a Step at a Time... * Minnie Mouse: (Singing) We Can Do, Anything... * Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Goofy, Mickey's Friends, and The Disney Junior Characters: That We Wanna Do! * (Song Ends) * Mickey Mouse: Okay, Everyone!, It's Time to Look for My Clues to Figure Out What We Should Make for Dessert!, Are You Ready? * Minnie Mouse, Goofy, Mickey's Friends, and The Disney Junior Characters: Ready! * Mickey Mouse: Okay!, Let's Go! * (Song Starts) * Goofy: (Singing) We Are Looking for Blue's Clues. * Mickey Mouse: (Singing) We Are Looking for Blue's Clues. * Minnie Mouse: (Singing) We Are Looking for Blue's Clues. * Leo: (Singing) Wonder Where They Are. * (Song Ends) * Barnacles: Exuse Me, Waiters! * Baby Kermit: Is The Restaurant Opened? * Goofy: We Have Customers! * Minnie Mouse: Mickey!, We Have Customers! * Mickey Mouse: Oh!, Hello!, and Welcome to Cafe Mickey!, Please!, Have A Seat! * Goofy: And Uh..., We'll Get You Some Water While You Look at The Menu! * Minnie Mouse: Okay!, So How Many Customers Do We Have? * Mickey Mouse: Hmm, Let's Count and See! * Goofy: 1, 2, 3, 4!, 4!, So We Need 4 Cups of Water! * Minnie Mouse: And as an Advertiser, Some Pretzels!, Each One Lightly Salted and Shaped Like A Knot!, Enjoy! * Mickey Mouse: Okay!, Let's Go to My Kitchen and Get 4 Cups of Water! * Goofy: Water!, Water!, Okay!, Ah-Hah!, 1... Category:Article stubs Category:Disney Junior Crossovers Category:Disney Junior Spoofs Category:Mickey Mouse Clubhouse TV Spoofs Category:Transcripts Category:Little Einsteins TV Spoofs Category:Handy Manny TV Spoofs